


Just might be in love;

by OrginallySomeoneElse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Deep dark blue, Flat black, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Soft Hisoka, Soft illumi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrginallySomeoneElse/pseuds/OrginallySomeoneElse
Summary: " What are your motives?"- Illumi suddenly asks; voice scatters to the wind. The assasin actually didn't want to ruin the odd yet comfortable silence they shared; but his curiosity got the best of him.
Relationships: Hisoillu - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	Just might be in love;

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i just luv this couple. I found them months ago (in 2020 if you are reading this in the future of my present) when the hype from the anime had already died down, so I can't find a fellow active shipper to talk to. This is a cry for ship companion. Find me on Wattpad as @_-theA-_ or on Instagram as @sunt_inania

On top of one in many Yorknew's skyscrapers, Illumi is laying flat on the cenment floor; hands under his head. Though the man himself oozes with darkness, his eyes are lit up, filled with sparkles duel to the many star reflections.

Half sitting, half laying next to the assassin; Hisoka swears he could never get enough of such view. But then of course the affection in his gaze goes unnoticed by Illumi, like many times before.

" What are your motives?"- Illumi suddenly asks; voice scatters to the wind. The assasin actually didn't want to ruin the odd yet comfortable silence they shared; but his curiosity got the best of him. There might never be a better time than this to get an honest answeer from Hisoka. Though that clown is a pathological liar; but at this exact moment, as a skilled assasin, Illumi can sense the other man's openness and vulnerability. It was shocking at first, for him to discover that a psychopathic and bloodthirsty being such as Hisoka can have the ability to be vulnerable. But Illumi adapted to the situation quickly and just now starting to take advantage of it.

" My, my, Illumi dear, it's heart broken to think that you haven't figured that out after ALL we've been through."- Hisoka says, stretching on the word "all" intentionally. 

" After all we've been through, I have come to my conclusion that you are much complicated than what you let on."- Illumi says, slowly. There is something different in his tone today. Neither colder nor warmer but softer. A kind of soft and fluff just like how Hisoka likes his pancakes. It is only going to be later that Illumi discover this tender and delicate side of himself. But it's not going to be a shock to Illumi. Not anymore after the assasin's discovery of Hisoka's ability. In fact, Illumi might even has predicted it, really. After all, he and Hisoka are somewhat of the same kind.

" My motives have always been the same. Every actions I've took; every decisions I've made are purely to satisfy my needs."- Hisoka are bored of his own speech. He hates stating the obvious. What's there left to wonder anyway.

" And what are your needs?"

Ah, there it goes, another obvious question. This conversation might even turn into a boring interrogation. Being asked questions like this makes Hisoka wonders if Illumi has ever remembered any thing of the shit-tons-of-bullshit-but-are-real-shit he told him. And if that turns out to be true; it might makes him sad. Really, really sad.

" To keep things exciting."- Despite being lost in thoughts, Hisoka answeers anyway.

" So doing absolute nothing on top of a building is interesting?"

" Maybe."- There used to be alot of excitement when Hisoka was alone with Illumi before. The extremely skilled assasin could kill him in any given moment and vice versa. But after many simillar occasions, Hisoka gets a hint that maybe despite Illumi's words and will; the assasin is unable to kill him. And it's not that he isn't strong enough to do it; but rather duel to something else. Hisoka saw it once. The odd sentimental; the deep dark blue in Illumi's flat black eyes when the assasin asked him not to go to the fight with Chrollo. Hisoka wanted to kiss or kill Illumi then and there. But he didn't. And the clown went to that death match anyway. It has been months since. Hisoka just hit Illumi up this morning, asking for them to meet. So now here they are, on top of a skyscraper, enjoying both the stars and each other's company. Actually, the true answeer to Illumi's question is: it's interesting, really, for Hisoka to feel that he is somebody's something to lose. The clown could have stayed dead; the act of living was never meant anything to him anyway. But when Hisoka's body was on the verge of shutting down completely; the urge to see that deep dark blue in Illumi's eyes arose. And so here he is; half sitting, half laying next to the assasin, gazing at the star reflections in his eyes.

" I can kill you this very moment."

(But I wouldn't. Because I want to kiss you more.)

And echoes through the night are two men's not-so-humble laughters. They might shush it with a kiss the very next moment. In fact, the two men might be in love. Truly, honestly and completely in love. Just, might.

**Author's Note:**

> "That's today menu. Glad you enjoyed."  
> P/s: point out the grammar faults if you can pls, that'll help me improve my English.


End file.
